My Phantom Assassin
by ShioriErz
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a notorious killer. Hell, no one talks about him without shivers down their spine. Yet, why does Akashi Seijuro insists that Kuroko will help them kill Hanamiya Makoto without being betrayed? AkaKuro, military AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Yo ho! It's me again and with a new fic. Enjoy and review :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The room was filled with hushed whispers and heated debates. People were shouting and yelling everywhere. The long mahogany table shook once or twice due to the force of the fists slammed on it. The resulting vibrations formed tingles on the skin of the people that were unfortunate enough to put their hands on the table of the meeting room.

"Nee, nee, Akashicchi. Do we have to stop them?" A blonde with warm golden eyes that were decorated with long lashes asked. He also had a piercing in his left ear and wore black military uniform that added to his charm. He slightly fingered a katana that was strapped to his left hip.

"I bet you I can shut them up in one minute, Kise. After all, the only one who can beat me is me." A tanned man with short, navy blue hair and dark blue eyes retorted. Like all others in the room, he also wore black military uniform but was slightly messy due to his wild nature.

"I bet you Aka-chin can do it in one second, Mine-chin." A tall, purple head commented lazily. With his height being an intimidating 208cm, no one could even hope to defeat him in terms of aerial battle. His lazy violet eyes glanced at their solemn leader sitting at the end of the table.

"It's not even a bet if Akashi is in it, Murasakibara." A man with short, dark green hair and light green eyes spoke while adjusting his black-frame glasses with his middle finger and pointer finger. The fingers of his left hand were taped while a green toy frog was sitting innocently on the palm.

"Midorimacchi, what's that?" The blonde, Kise Ryota, inquired while pointing on the green frog on the green head's, Midorima Shintaro, left palm. Midorima glanced at the frog and replied, "This is my lucky item for the day, Mr. Ribbit. Man proposes, God disposes. I am a man that proposes, I always carry my lucky item of the day with me as my horoscope said. That's why my shots never missed." As if to prove his words, his dual guns glinted in the light.

"Only cowards fight with weapons. Real man fights with their fists. Right, Murasakibara?" Aomine Daiki, the tanned man, remarked to the purple head. Murasakibara Atsushi just shrugged and continued to eat his snacks.

"And that is why you are an idiot."

"What did you say, you four-eyes?"

"Aominecchi, only you are a battle maniac here."

"Oi, Kise! Whose side are you on?"

"None."

Aomine was about to retort and add to the cacophony of noises in the meeting room but their leader that was sitting in front of them with his back to them finally had enough. He spoke only one word and yet that word carried so much authority and command in that smooth, velvety voice.

"Enough."

All of them involuntarily shivered and the other military leaders reluctantly sat down with their respective subordinates standing behind their chairs, just like the authoritive figure's subordinates. All of their eyes were now on their leader, a man whose hair resembled fresh blood spilled from the wounds of their enemies. His equally red eyes boring into them as if gouging and knowing their deepest secrets, causing some of them to squirm and flinch under his gaze.

"I have decided on our course of action in order to deal with the rebels. We will send someone to infiltrate the rebels and destroy it from within."

"B-But A-Akashi-sama, the rebels knows all our soldiers and even if we train a new recruit, he or she won't make it in time for the war." A black haired man wearing glasses stuttered. He was the leader of the Seirin district, Hyuga Junpei.

"Yes, I am aware of that, Junpei but what I am thinking is completely different. While it is true that we will recruit a new soldier, he is a skilled veteran in killing and assassination. Isn't that right, Chihiro?"

Akashi spared a glance at Mayuzumi Chihiro, a subordinate of the Rakuzan district's leader, Mibuchi Reo. Mayuzumi's eyes widened and he stammered, acting the complete opposite of his usual deadpan and composed self.

"A-Akashi-sama, y-you couldn't possibly mean…"

Akashi chuckled in amusement. "Oh, but I do, Chihiro. Only he has the skill to go into the rebels' base and assassinate the leader, Hanamiya Makoto. Yes, I am talking about your half-brother, Kuroko Tetsuya. The Phantom Assassin."

Chaos ensued.

_**XxXWhere is that lineXxX**_

"Man, that sure was intense, huh Akashicchi?"

Akashi was walking to his destination and was accompanied by his subordinates that consist of Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro and Murasakibara Atsushi. Akashi merely smirked and said nothing.

"So, how are you going to convince him to our side, Akashi? He isn't the most dangerous criminal for nothing. It took four platoons and three district leaders to detain him along with three of us."

"I have my way, Shintaro. Besides, have you forgotten that I didn't join the infamous Phantom Hunt two years ago?"

"If you joined, then it wouldn't be called a hunt, Akashi. I swear you show up at the right place at the right time, always."

"Isn't it obvious, Shintaro? I know everything and since I always win, I'm always right."

"Aka-chin, we're here."

The five of them stopped at the gate of the most secure and heavily guarded prison in the United Districts of Teiko, the Seiho Prison. The chief of said prison, Iwamura Tsutomu, saw them and immediately bowed to acknowledge the presence of the military dictator of the United Districts of Teiko, Akashi Seijuro.

"It's an honour for us to be graced by your presence, Akashi-sama, but may I ask what is your business here?"

Akashi smirked and said, "I am here to free a certain prisoner to help us in the upcoming war, Tsutomu."

Iwamura quirked an eyebrow. "Oh. And who, if I may ask, is that lucky prisoner, Akashi-sama?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

As expected and like many before him, Iwamura's eyes almost popped out of its sockets. Akashi's smirk grew wider at the anticipated reaction. Midorima sighed at his leader's antics, Murasakibara continued munching on his snacks while Aomine and Kise snickered.

"B-But, Akashi-sama, the Phantom Assassin NEVER listens to anyone! He's a lone wolf!"

"I know but all of that will change today, Tsutomu. Now, lead us to him."

"Yes, Akashi-sama."

Iwamura led Akashi and his subordinates to the cell where Kuroko was imprisoned in. It was located 50 floors underground and had at least three guards guarding it 24/7, signifying just how dangerous the man was. Kise whistled, impressed by the great lengths they went just for one man. Meanwhile, all of them were oblivious or purposely ignoring the excited whispers around them.

"Hey, that's them, right? The Generation of Miracles?"

"Generation of Miracles? What's that?"

"You don't know? You must be a rookie then. They are called the Generation of Miracles because they single-handedly stop the war between the six districts-Yosen, Kaijo, Touou, Rakuzan, Seirin and Shutoku- and unite them under one. The United Districts of Teiko."

"Woah! Really?!"

"Yeah. And that's not all. All of them are prodigies that had never been beaten in a battle that involves their preferred weapons. A katana for Kise-sama, gloves for Aomine-sama and Murasakibara-sama as they fight hand-to-hand. Though sometimes, Murasakibara-sama uses his giant hammer as well. Midorima-sama uses dual guns. Rumours are that all their weapons are custom-made and are gifts from Akashi-sama."

"I see. Then, what about Akashi-sama? What's his weapon or weapons?"

"No one knows. No one ever saw him in battles except for the rest of the Generation of Miracles."

All of the GoM and Iwamura were inside an elevator to go to the lowest level of the Seiho prison when Kise finally could not contain the question he had been dying to ask since he heard Kuroko's name. He turned toward his idol and newly-found victim, Aomine Daiki and dropped the bomb.

"Nee, nee, Aominecchi."

"Hmm?"

"Who is this Kuroko Tetsuya and why does everyone, except Akashicchi, seems to fear him so much?"

Everyone's expressions tightened and Kise was becoming more intrigued by the minute. Seconds passed by before Aomine finally sighed and looked at Kise with serious eyes.

"I don't really know the exact details but three years ago, the heir to the House of Kuroko who is also the last member of that family suddenly went on a homicidal rampage."

"House of Kuroko?" Kise tilted his head to the right.

"The Kuroko family was the ruling family of Seirin before the Unification, just like how the Aomine family ruled Touou and the Akashi family ruled Rakuzan."

"How come I've never heard of them?"

Aomine grinned. "That's because the Kuroko family is very secretive and worked in the shadows."

Kise raised an eyebrow. "Worked?"

Everyone's expression turned even more solemn.

"Yeah. Worked. Rumour has it that before The Great War between the six districts came to be, that scumbag Hanamiya killed the entire Kuroko family so that he could rule Seirin. Leaving only the heir alive."

Kise gasped. "What?!"

Aomine clenched his fists. "Yeah. Not even the servants were spared."

"Then, what about Mayuzumicchi? I thought he was the heir's half brother."

This time, it was Midorima's turn to speak. "While Mayuzumi Chihiro is indeed Kuroko Tetsuya's half brother, he is not considered a member of the Kuroko family and was shunned by the rest of the family except for Kuroko Tetsuya and the head of the family."

"But why, Midorimacchi?"

Sighing, Midorima answered. "Mayuzumi was born from the affair of the head of Kuroko family and a mistress. You should know what fate awaits a child of royalty that was born out of wedlock."

Kise nodded. "They will be shunned, jeered, sneered at and many more. They are not allowed to roam freely, should the child be given the privilege to stay in the palace."

"Indeed. As the matriarch of the Kuroko family hated him, Mayuzumi was sent away by the family head to live with the family of his mistress at Rakuzan."

Kise was silent for a minute, contemplating the new information. After what seemed like eternity, he finally opened his mouth.

"And then? What happened to the Kuroko heir?"

Everyone silently exchanged looks before Iwamura answered.

"Like Aomine-sama said earlier, Kuroko Tetsuya went on a homicidal rampage to avenge his family. But since the perpetrator was not known at that time, Kuroko blindly massacred anyone he suspected was involved. Of course, that included the other five royal families."

"Eh?"

By now, Kise's jaw was barely hanging on. Iwamura, however, either did not notice Kise's shock or chose to ignore it and continued, "And since the Kuroko family was and still is considered as a royal, the Kuroko massacre garnered attention from everyone and with Kuroko Tetsuya going around killing everyone, a bad atmosphere was formed and even the slightest wrong move could cause war."

The blonde gulped. "W-Wow. I didn't know it was that bad."

"Yes, eventually with enough proofs and witnesses that the authorities were lucky enough to find, all the evidences pointed at Kuroko and orders of capture were issued. But Kuroko fought bravely and only when Midorima-sama, Aomine-sama and Murasakibara-sama joined the Phantom Hunt, did he fall and finally be arrested. It was also during that time that Akashi-sama managed to successfully unite the six districts and appoint new leaders for each districts."

Everyone was silent and Midorima glanced at Akashi to gouge his reaction but as usual, Akashi was unreadable. A 'ding' was heard, signifying the arrival to the lowest floor and all of them prepared themselves for the next course of action. Facing Kuroko Tetsuya.

_**XxXI don't like thisXxX**_

Hyuga Junpei sighed heavily, causing the other district leaders to look at him. All that was present at the meeting earlier was still inside the meeting room except for the Generation of Miracles due to the shock of hearing Akashi's plan to lure Kuroko to their side. Granted, part one of the plan was definitely going to earn Kuroko's attention. After all, the prisoner would do anything to avenge his family but the absurdity of the plan was on the second and the third part-especially the third part-which if they were honest with themselves and they were, Kuroko would most probably laugh at Akashi at best and brutally killing Akashi at worst.

"Is there something wrong, Jun-chan?" Mibuchi Reo asked Hyuga which made Hyuga cringed at the nickname.

"Don't call me Jun-chan, dammit!" Hyuga snapped. The others just chuckled in amusement at the event that would soon unfold.

"Don't wanna."

"What are you, a kid?"

Hyuga's best friend who was also the Vice Leader of the Seirin District, Kiyoshi Teppei, patted his back and laughed. "I think it's better if you just tell us what's wrong, Hyuga."

Hyuga looked like he was about to retort but in the end, he sighed and buried his face in his palms.

"I'm not sure about the second and the third part of the plan, Kiyoshi. Especially the third part."

Kaijo's district leader, Kasamatsu Yukio, scowled. "Well, I don't really approve of Akashi-sama's plan but even I have to admit that if all goes well, Kuroko Tetsuya will no longer be a threat."

"Not to mention, we might see a side of Akashi-sama that we may never see for the rest of our lives." Imayoshi Shoichi, Touou's district leader, put in his two cents.

Okamura Shinichi, district leader of Yosen just snorted and muttered, "Like hell that will ever happen. Akashi-sama will never show us that side of him."

"One can hope." Mibuchi chimed. "But still, how do you think Kuroko Tetsuya will react after he knows?"

Everyone in the room was silent before suddenly, shivers went down their spines.

"Maa, maa. I'm sure Akashi-sama will not die or at least, stay intact."

"Don't even joke about that, Kiyoshi." Hyuga muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I present you with chapter two. I forgot to say/type this at the previous chap but I remember now. THIS WHOLE FIC IS REQUESTED BY AND THEREFORE DEDICATED TO ****Scarlet Aki-chin****. Enjoy and review :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Generation of Miracles walked to Kuroko's cell with Iwamura leading and when they reached the steel door that separated the cell with the outside world, the chief paused.

"Beyond this door is the cell where the most dangerous man ever captured is imprisoned. Please proceed with caution and whatever you do, don't agitate the prisoner."

"Calm down, will ya? We were the ones to capture him, after all." Came Aomine's lazy remark.

Iwamura sighed but nodded and proceeded to insert the key to open the giant steel door. When he pushed it open, they could see a room that had no windows and the only source of light was the light from the hallways. The walls and floor were covered with extremely sharp spikes and in the centre of the room was a cage where a man whose features could not be seen clearly.

When Iwamura pushed a button, the spikes on the floor retracted. He then proceeded to switch on the light and they heard a grunt from the prisoner due to the sudden brightness. Now that they could see the prisoner clearly, all of them except Iwamura and Akashi were taken aback by him.

Despite being in prison for two years, Kuroko Tetsuya was still fit though his physique was noticeably smaller than even Akashi who was the shortest of the GoM. His hands and feet were chained and it was connected to the cage but it did not lessen his beauty. If anything, it enhanced it. Kuroko looked like a rare, exotic creature with sky blue hair and ocean blue eyes. His large eyes were framed by long light blue eyelashes that created shadows whenever it made contact with his cheeks.

Due to being in absolute darkness for two years, Kuroko's skin was pale but Akashi thought that it suited him well especially when he caught a glimpse of that unblemished neck when Kuroko moved. Akashi also found himself staring at the supple pink lips for a tad too long and when Kuroko spoke, Akashi wondered how the angel's melodic yet slightly raspy voice would sound like while moaning and writhing in pure ecstasy.

"Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun. It's been such a long time." Kuroko turned his gaze to Akashi and Kise. "And I can see that you brought the heirs of the Akashi family and the Kise family."

Akashi chuckled. "We were the heirs, Tetsuya."

A light blue eyebrow was raised and Akashi continued. "I am now the military dictator of the United District of Teiko which comprised of Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou, Yosen, Rakuzan and of course," He looked at Kuroko straight in the eye. "Seirin."

Kuroko remained impassive and only Akashi caught the slight widening of his eyes. "I hardly believe that you came down here only to tell me that the world has changed and I'm no longer a royalty. Congratulations for succeeding in uniting the districts, by the way." Kuroko narrowed his eyes. "I also don't remember giving you the permission to call me by my first name."

"Quite the contrary, Tetsuya. The royals remain royals though they are no longer ruling their respective districts and I will call you whatever I want, Tet-su-ya." Akashi smirked.

Kuroko frowned at Akashi's reasoning but decided to let it slide. His father once told him that all Akashis acted that way. "I still fail to see the purpose of you coming down here."

"While it's true that we had managed to unite the six districts into one, the problem remained that a…certain group failed to cooperate and is now rebelling against us."

"Hanamiya Makoto." Kuroko gritted through his teeth.

Akashi nodded. "We had reliable sources that gave us the information on the whereabouts of the rebels' base as well as the blueprints of said base. Naturally, the information of its members and up-to-date information on its state of affairs are provided as well. We only have to infiltrate the base and assassinate Hanamiya Makoto to bring him down."

"And since the army is well known and you want to prevent war from happening, you want me to do it instead."

It was a statement and Akashi seemed pleased that Kuroko was able to catch on quick.

"Yes, I do."

Kuroko smirked. "What made you think that I will go along with whatever plans you guys came up with?"

Akashi countered. "You want to avenge your family, no? This is the perfect chance and when you succeed, all your criminal records will be erased. You will be a free man."

"Interesting but tell me, how did you managed to convince the others that I would be loyal to you or at least, loyal until this whole thing is done?"

The redhead's smirk grew wider and Kuroko had the sudden urge to just ask them walk out of the door right this moment.

"Ah, my apologies. Though I said that you will be a free man, it is not entirely true."

Kuroko's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

"I was able to convince the districts leader by telling them that I will only set you free when three conditions are met. The first one is, of course, you agree to infiltrate the base and assassinate Hanamiya Makoto. The second one is that you will work under me as my personal assassin."

Akashi looked at Kuroko and noticed that the said man, though confused, seemed to agree with the terms. So, he continued. "And the final condition is that you will be my lover to ensure your loyalty."

As predicted, the chained man's eyes went wide while the nearly forgotten Iwamura sputtered indignantly. Iwamura immediately collected himself and he nearly shouted at his superior. "Akashi-sama, what are you thinking? There is no way he would agree to the last condition!"

Kuroko nodded wordlessly, agreeing with Iwamura's exclamation. Akashi quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? And why not? It's an interesting deal. As my lover, you will have nothing to fear from both the authorities and the civilians."

"B-but he is a male! And males can't get pregnant! You are expected to hand down your throne to your heir, Akashi-sama."

Akashi's smirk returned and Kuroko knew that, somehow, he had found out about the closely guarded secret of the Kuroko family. Kuroko seethed, "You know about it."

Akashi, not looking the least bit sorry, answered, "Yes, I know."

"How?"

Akashi did not answer immediately and instead asked everyone else to clear out the room. When everyone started protesting, his piercing glare shut them up. Akashi only spoke a few seconds after everyone left.

"I assume that you are familiar with the tradition of a royal marrying another district's royal." Seeing Kuroko nod, he continued. "Long story short, our parents arranged our marriage when you were still a baby. My father objected at first, of course, seeing that you are a male. But he changed his mind after learning the secret of the Kuroko family from your father."

Kuroko's eyes had a faraway look, as if he was reminiscing the conversation between him and his late father. "Father said that every few generations of the Kuroko family, a male with sky blue hair will be born and that male will be able to conceive as if he is a female. Some said it was a curse while some said it was a genetic mutation caused by the radiation from the Fourth World War."

"Indeed." Akashi nodded. "Seeing as most Kurokos had black hair, I can only assume that you are the lucky one. You need not go through the pain that women have every month yet you are still able to become a mother."

"Perhaps." Kuroko smiled wistfully. "Maybe that's the reason why I'm still alive."

Akashi went silent and Kuroko did nothing except for staring at someone who would be his, for the lack of a better term, husband in the near future. The latter found himself entranced by Akashi's blood red hair and equally blood red eyes. His figure, lithe yet fit, was perfect as if sculpted by the gods. His handsome face that surely attracted many, both women and men alike, certainly enchanted Kuroko. Suddenly, Kuroko felt a twinge in his heart at that thought and he frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Tetsuya?"

The concern that was overflowing in Akashi's eyes made Kuroko felt warm and tingly. So he avoided the gaze and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Akashi-kun. Thank you for asking."

"You are so polite, Tetsuya. You have always been." Akashi knelt down in front of the cage and slowly reached out his gloved hand to softly caress Kuroko's cheek. "Even when we first met." Kuroko's eyes swam in confusion and Akashi let out a bitter smile. "It seems that you don't remember. Well, I don't blame you. You were much too young to remember it anyway."

He sighed before he continued. "We met at your third birthday party, Tetsuya. I was six at that time and our parents thought that it would be a great idea for me to meet my future bride-I mean, husband." Akashi immediately corrected himself after seeing Kuroko's glare. Though, it seemed like Kuroko was pouting in Akashi's vision.

_Cute._

As if sensing Akashi's thought, Kuroko's glare turned deadlier and icier. Akashi held up both of his hands in a placating manner and Kuroko's glare toned down to his normal deadpan stare. The former smiled gently and continued to caress Kuroko's cheek while muttering, "Will you help me, Tetsuya?"

"Do I have a choice, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi chuckled. "You do but I prefer to be reunited with my beloved. And will you call me by my first name, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko contemplated his choices and finally, he nodded. "Alright, I will help you but only because I can avenge my family in the process. As for calling you with your first name, I'm sorry but I'm not comfortable with that."

Akashi's face betrayed nothing yet his eyes spoke of his sadness of Kuroko unknowingly rejecting him.

"I see. Very well then, Tetsuya. I shall order Tsutomu to release you at once."

Kuroko watched as Akashi walked away with a pang on his heart. Kuroko's face scrunched in confusion and he thought, _I've never met him, right? Yet why do I feel like hugging and kissing him the moment I saw him?_

Akashi led the others into the room and by the time Kuroko collected his thoughts again, he was already freed and was walking towards the car that the GoM used to drive to the prison. Just like the GoM, he ignored the whispers that spoke of terrors and how he should never see daylight again. Everyone except for Kuroko and Akashi gasped when Akashi wordlessly linked his hand with Kuroko's, even more so when they realized Kuroko did not so much as flinched from the contact.

**XxXxXxX**

The journey to the Teiko Headquarters was silent yet unnerving. Kise kept glancing at Kuroko every few seconds, as if worried that the emotionless man would attack them without any notice. Aomine chose to sleep while the sound of Murasakibara munching on his snacks resounded throughout the car. Midorima watched as Akashi gazed out the tinted window and rested his chin on his right palm. Kuroko was staring at their still linked hands, as if wondering if that was the right choice to make. Finally, he sighed and as if a signal, everyone was more alert and Akashi watched the events unfold through the reflection of the glass.

"Kise-kun, I would appreciate it if you would just say what is on your mind right now instead of acting like a bad kid caught red-handed by his mother."

Kise flinched but he nodded. "Ano, Kuroko-kun. Why did you accept Akashicchi's proposal? I mean, I know you can have revenge but…" Kise trailed off, not knowing how to say it without making the situation more awkward.

Kuroko blinked. "I accept it because, as you say, I can avenge my family. And perhaps because…" He glanced at Akashi. "I want to experience new things."

"New things?"

"It's nothing, Kise-kun."

"I see but aren't you a bit too young for Akashicchi? I mean, he's twenty-four but you look like you're sixteen."

Kuroko gave the blankest stare ever at Kise. "Kise-kun, I'm twenty-one."

Kise blinked.

Kuroko blinked.

Kise looked at Aomine.

Aomine gaped at Kuroko.

Murasakibara stopped munching his snacks.

Midorima fixed his glasses, shielding his eyes from view.

Kuroko tilted his head.

A tint of red, unnoticed by everyone, was at Akashi's cheeks.

Aomine stared back at Kise.

Kise and Aomine looked at Kuroko and pointed their fingers at him.

Kuroko stared at said fingers.

Kise and Aomine yelled. "No way! I thought you were fifteen! Sixteen, at most."

Kuroko looked annoyed. "I'm twenty-one, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

Aomine turned his head towards Akashi. "Akashi, do you know about this?"

"Of course, Daiki."

Kise and Aomine were floored. "No way. This has to be a lie."

Kuroko let out a tiny smile, oblivious of its effects towards everyone. "Isn't it good? It means that we are around the same age."

All the GoM were slightly blushing and Akashi felt annoyed that they were checking out his fiancé. Midorima coughed and muttered, "Kuroko, what is your astrological sign?"

"It's Aquarius, Midorima-kun."

Midorima took a red handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Kuroko. "Here, this is Aquarius' lucky item of the day."

"Ah. Thanks."

Murasakibara, not wanting to be outdone, asked Kuroko. "Kuro-chin, what flavour do you like?"

"I like vanilla flavour, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko tilted his head to the right, causing the blush to intensify. "Kuro-chin?"

Murasakibara handed Kuroko a bag of vanilla-flavoured candies. "Kuro-chin is Kuro-chin."

"Thank you. Is that so?" Kuroko looked unconvinced but decided to let the matter slide.

"Just ignore him, Tetsu. Oh. You don't mind if I call you that, right?" Aomine wrapped an arm around Kuroko's shoulder.

"I don't-"

"Ahh… Aominecchi, so sly! I want to hug Kurokocchi too!"

Kise then proceeded to snatch Kuroko from the tanned man and hugged the daylights out of him.

"Ahh! Kise!"

"Kise-kun, I-"

"Kise, I suggest you let Kuroko go. Gemini should not bother an Aquarius today."

"Midorima-kun, help-"

"Kise-chin, I'll crush you."

"No way, Midorimacchi. Murasakibaracchi, so mean!"

"Kise-kun, please let me-"

"Oi, Kise! Let Tetsu go!"

"Never!"

The four of them continued to bicker with poor Kuroko stuck in Kise's smothering hug. Said teen could only sigh in defeat and was about to jab Kise's ribs before he was stopped by a voice that contained barely concealed anger.

"Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi."

The four of them immediately straightened their backs and Kise quickly let go of Kuroko. They slowly turned their heads towards their leader but immediately wished they did not do it. Akashi's glare looked like it could make them combust spontaneously. Akashi pulled the stunned Kuroko to his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. He discreetly inhaled Kuroko's scent to calm himself-_Vanilla,_ he thought-and glowered at his subordinates. "Your training menu is tripled."

"But, Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin!"

"Quadrupled."

That shut them up faster than anything else could. Kuroko was amused by the sudden turn of events and watched as Kise proceeded to blame Aomine and Aomine fighting back. Soon, it escalated into an argument and Kuroko heard Akashi sighed before the latter rested his forehead on Kuroko's nape. Akashi's warm breaths tickled Kuroko's skin and the younger man suppressed a shiver from the sensation.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko whispered softly, not wanting the others to hear their conversation.

"Hmm?" Was Akashi's reply.

"You do realize that I haven't showered in two years, right?"

"Way to ruin the mood, Tetsuya. But, I guess Tetsuya will always be Tetsuya."

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

"Nothing, love."

Kuroko blushed and Akashi was able to see it through their reflection on the glass. The former looked at their reflection and saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Akashi was gently smiling while his eyes that held so much compassion and love for him were locked on to him, as if he was the only thing that mattered to the redhead in this wretched world. Kuroko turned his head away and muttered, "Please refrain from using such term while addressing me, Akashi-kun."

"I see nothing wrong in addressing you as such, love."

Kuroko stayed silent and Akashi, fearing that he had pushed it too far, mumbled, "Do you hate it that much, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko, startled by Akashi's sad tone, lightly shook his head. "No, I don't hate it. No one ever said that to me before so I don't know how I should react."

"Then, may I call you that, Tetsuya? I want everyone to know that you are mine and mine alone. Just like how I am yours."

The light blue haired man disliked the thought of being chained down to someone but when said someone was Akashi, Kuroko had no objections. Hell, he even found himself liking, no, loving it.

_I wonder why he holds so much power over me. Is it because I am still shaken up by the revelation of our engagement?_

The rest of the ride home went with Akashi hugging Kuroko and the latter enjoying it with the GoM's bickering serving as a background noise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hehe..Hello, everyone. Yes, by reading this, my hiatus is over! *cough* regarding the poll..well, safe to say, Kuroko wins by a landslide but rest assured, due to quite a big amount of reader wanting longer fic, I shall comply and well, look forward to the ending. *winks* Last but not least, THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME AND THIS FIC! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF YOU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Upon arrival at the Teiko Headquarters, though the humongous building was more suited to be called a castle, Kuroko marveled at the beauty and wonder of its architecture. From the Eastern style of the House of Aomine to the Western style of Kise's family, and from the Oriental style of Akashi to the plain-yet-elegant of Kuroko's style. Even the Midorimas' preference for exotic and quirky style as well as Murasakibara family's nonchalance and as-long-as-it-looks-good style were incorporated into the building. Every style was different yet somehow, all of them mixed and blended alongside each other perfectly.

Outside said building, officers - ranging from district leaders to plain subordinates - formed a long row on each side of the red carpet to welcome the rainbow-coloured people home. First, it was Kise and Aomine who stepped out of the car, their posture relaxed yet their eyes were alert for any hidden snipers or assassins that targeted their leader. After confirming that there was no threat, Aomine cocked his head slightly to the left. Midorima, understanding the signal, nodded to Akashi.

Akashi, hand still linked to Kuroko's, turned his head towards his fiancé and gently tugged at the hand to signal that they were next to get out of the car. Kuroko discreetly sucked in a deep breath and followed Akashi's lead. Seeing that Akashi and Kuroko had gotten out, Midorima and Murasakibara quickly stepped out to flank them from behind while Kise and Aomine in front, then they would escort their leader and his lover inside the Teiko Headquarters.

Or at least that was how it was supposed to be.

Everyone that had not seen Kuroko yet, and I mean _every_ single person, after seeing him for the first time, immediately lost their composure and proceeded to swarm him which caused his hand and Akashi's to be separated and in turn caused said redhead to see red, both figuratively and literally.

"Kyahh! He's so cute! Nee, nee, do you mind if I call you Tetsu-kun?"

"Oi, Satsuki! Get away from Tetsu!"

"Dai-chan, you idiot!"

"Uwahh~ His skin is so soft! Tet-chan, what kind of skin product do you use?"

"I-"

"How can he use any product while being imprisoned, Reo-nee?"

"Shut up, Kotaro!"

"Kuroko-kun, I'm Aida Riko. Feel free to call me anything you want."

"Aida-san-"

"Woah! This is the first time I've ever seen such unusual hair colour."

"Speak for your eyebrows, Bakagami."

"What did you say, Ahomine?"

"You wanna go at it?!"

"Bring it on!"

"Please don't fi-"

"Kurokocchi is so cute!"

"Oi, Kise! Stop hogging him! I'll kick you!"

"Eh? But, you already kicked me, Kasamatsu-senpai."

"So this is the infamous Kuroko Tetsuya. Hmm… They aren't lying when they say that you have the power to bewitch people."

"Ano… Please refrain from standing in such close pro-"

"Oi, Imayoshi! You bastard! Don't stand too close to Kuroko-sama! Ah! By the way, I'm Okamura Kenichi. Nice to meet you, Kuroko-sama."

"Nice-"

"And I'm Kiyoshi Teppei. That man standing over there is Hyuga Junpei. Nice to meet you, Kuroko-kun."

"Hai, Kiyo-"

"Kuroko, how old are you?"

"I'm-"

"I'm so hungry. When can we eat?"

"You're always hungry, Nebuya."

Kuroko sighed. _Why does everyone keep interrupting me?_

Someone cleared his throat and as if being released from a trance, everyone stood as still as a pole. All of them glanced at the obviously seething redhead that hissed, "Get away from _my_ Tetsuya."

_Or face the consequences. _The words that did not need to be said yet were still understood by the rest.

Everyone could practically hear the devil cackling in the background. Slowly, they moved to give some space to Kuroko and Akashi wasted no time to wrap an arm around Kuroko's waist. Again, everyone's eyes bulged at the sweet gesture and even more so when Kuroko gave no reaction and only spoke, "Akashi-kun, I would like to take a bath now. My body is all sticky." Unknown to any of them, the smaller male was using all of his strength to not let his physical body to not give away any reaction.

_Oi, oi! Don't make it sound like you guys just had sex! And what's with his hand? _Were everyone's collective thoughts.

Akashi smiled. "Of course, love. Anything for you." Again, poor Kuroko had to hide any physical evidence of embarrassment.

_Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akashicchi/Aka-chin/The devil is smiling?! Impossible! And what's with the 'love' term? I'm so jealous!_

Akashi guided Kuroko to their now shared bedroom and left everyone standing outside the building with their mouths hanging open. When they finally came back to their senses, the devil and his angel - or at least, that was how they saw it - were already on their way to the royal couple's room on the third floor of the expansive building. No one dared to follow them, though; because if they did, then Akashi would quote his favourite line and re-enact the corresponding scene from one of his favourite book, Alice in Wonderland.

"Off with his head."

Shivering, as none of them wanted to be headless, they helplessly trudged inside their headquarters and waited patiently to see the light blue haired angel later. While the subordinates were lamenting on their misfortune, said angel was currently inside their sitting room with the aforementioned devil. Tapestries, exquisite paintings and priceless artefacts adorned the cream-coloured walls while red velvet couches and deep-cushioned chairs were scattered in a tasteful manner. There was also a coffee table in front of one of the couches, acting as a separator of another table where a humongous flat-screen television sat.

But all of that was ignored by the ex-convict as he briskly, almost impatiently, walked to the balcony while pretending not to hear the muffled chuckles of his fiancé. Kuroko's breath was taken away as he let his eyes feast on the aesthetically-pleasing scenery in front of him. His - _Their_, he corrected mentally - balcony overlooked a fountain in one of the gardens, and whichever it was, it was beautiful - never mind the guards he spotted posted underneath.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Yes, my love?"

Fighting down his blush, Kuroko asked. "How many gardens is there, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi hummed slightly in thought, making his fiancé wanting to force the redhead to sing.

"There are 6 of them, each representing the royal families and the districts they came. The one in front of us is Rakuzan's. I instructed the gardeners to make it so that Rakuzan's cultures and flowers are perfectly depicted in this garden."

Suddenly, a pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around his slender waist and he could feel Akashi placing his chin on top of his shoulder. The sensation of those strong arms and the warm breaths caressing his ear were more than enough to drive him to the edge of his senses and it took all of his self-control to not just give in to the redhead. And by God, when the dictator whispered, his body should not be all tingly and hot.

"Do you like it, Tetsuya? I had the garden made especially for you."

Distracted by the taller male's charms and the use of his first name, Kuroko swallowed before replying.

"I think it's lovely, Akashi-kun. I love the fountain and the red flowers are the signature flower of your district, right? The name is...Red Oriental Lily flower if I'm not mistaken."

Akashi smiled indulgently at him, unknowingly making his heart beat faster.

"You're right." The redhead's tone was full of pride for some reason and Kuroko's heart fluttered at the knowledge. "The gardeners did a marvellous job if I may say so. This garden reminded me of the ones back at the Akashi Manor where I spent my childhood with my late mother."

The figurative strings of Kuroko's heart twinged at the sight of a melancholy smile on the lips of the Teiko leader and the glassy eye look but not wanting to interrupt the trip down the memory lane, the assassin chose to stay silent and decided to lavish his attention on the red flowers. Bold fresh plum red petals accented by a dainty thin white outline on ruffled edges, the red oriental lilies had strong hues of pink to fuschia with dark freckles and a lime green center. They had star-shaped blooms like other oriental lilies and a captivating fragrance, making quite a statement. Those glamorous red lilies reminded him of the male currently hugging him so much and ironically, it made him feel like royalty.

The smaller male lightly shook his head. Not even a day with his recently-revealed fiancé and he was already falling for the sadistic tyrant. Fast and hard. However, his self-pitying session did not last long as his sticky body reminded him of why he was so eager to get out of the prison, apart from being able to avenge his family.

"Akashi-kun, I'm sorry but I really would like to have that bath now, please."

The melodious soft voice of his fiancé shook him out of his reverie and Akashi blinked to return the moisture to his eyes. He slowly unwound his arms around the former's waist but instead of letting Kuroko go, the redhead gently lifted one of the bluenet's arms and tenderly kissed the palm, silently asking for forgiveness. The Kuroko heir merely smiled forgivingly and Akashi was glad for the silent reprieve. He could take scorning and hate from everyone, just not from his Tetsuya. He had waited too long to let the beautiful male go, not that he had any intentions to.

He then led Kuroko to the door on the other side of the sitting room and the bedroom, just like the sitting room, was furnished in gold and crimson. Their bedroom also decorated with a giant tapestry along the wall and beside one of the windows, there was a red recliner which the latter presumed was used by Akashi for relaxation purposes. The bed was king-sized and the typical four poster bed. He let his eyes wander and saw that there was double door on one side of the wall. Kuroko glanced at the redhead, silently asking for clarification. Akashi nodded, "That's the closet, Tetsuya. Don't worry about clothes as it was already prepared while we were on our way here."

He opened the door to the walk-in closet and gently led the blue-haired angel in, noticing that Kuroko's eyes wandered more to the right side of closet where most of the clothes were in various hues of crimson and black; in other words, _his_ side of the closet. It was petty, he knew this, yet Akashi could not help but to feel as if he had gained Kuroko's approval, at least apparel-wise. They ambled until they reached the end of the closet where a floor-to-ceiling mirror took up an entire wall and right next to it was, finally, the bathroom that Kuroko was longing for.

"And we have arrived at our destination." Akashi teased and the deadpan male beside him mentally rolled his eyes. The military dictator's lips twitched, knowing what just transpired. "Then, I shall wait for you in the sitting room, Tetsuya. We'll be having dinner afterwards."

Kuroko merely nodded as the statement did not require a verbal response but what _did_ require a verbal response was his brazen fiancé's next action. The shameless bastard casually, almost effortlessly, kissed his forehead and had the audacity to let it linger there for almost a full minute.

"A-Akashi-kun!"

Raucous laughter was his only reply as the mischievous redhead slinked away in _obvious_ smugness and elation. Kuroko shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts and convinced himself that the heat on his cheeks was due to something that affected something inside the closet and it in turn affected him. _Yeah, let's go with that._

His heart was palpitating so loudly that he was having trouble to actually open the doorknob and in the midst of hurrying, he almost kicked the blasted door open. Once he managed to turn the doorknob, he glanced around to take his mind of things. However, that plan was blasted to bits when he realized that the bathroom was the same as any royal's bathroom. A wide spacious space that had a tub that can fill ten people at a time, a shower with a heater, two sinks that were attached to a wide cupboard which were probably used to store toiletries and a wide opaque screen that separated what Kuroko assumed was the toilet.

But what managed to capture Kuroko's attention was that the fact that there was another floor-to-ceiling mirror in the bathroom. Now, he would normally ignore this if it were not for the fact that it was directly in front of the bath tub instead of the sinks; granted, there was a standard-sized mirror in front of the sinks but this just screamed suspicious in bold letters. The former assassin was a virgin, yes, but it did not mean he was naïve. When he was still living in the Kuroko Manor, he had heard of the servants' whispers of their more…kinky bedroom activity.

If he had any doubts that his fiancé was a pervert before, all of it had been blown to bits now.

He silently sighed, partially resigned to his fate and proceeded to take the much needed bath, scrubbing every inch of his body. After he was done, he rose from the tub and caught his reflection in the mirror. It was not noticeable before but being stark naked proved that his body had indeed deteriorated during his imprisonment. His ribs reached out from inside of him, showing bones where flesh and meat should have been. His face, cleared of all the grime, was not much better. It was haggard: his cheekbones sharper than it had been and his eyes slightly, but ever so disturbingly, sunken in. He lifted one of his hands and stared at it with mournful eyes; the pale, almost skeletal, hue of his hand reminded him of the corpses of his family but there was something beyond that seemed new and beautiful.

He took a bathrobe hanging on one of the hooks and stepped out of the bathroom. He went to his side of the closet and chose a simple yet casual attire. Black slacks and blue dress shirt, accompanied by black combat boots. _One would never know when one ever be thrusted into battle_, his father had once said and he took the advice to the heart. Never letting down his guard, never dressed in restricting clothes and most importantly, never failed to analyze his surrounding to make sure that he could use it to his advantage. He did not have any weapon but then again, he had killed with a ballpoint pen before so the point was moot.

He strolled out of the closet and out of the bedroom to see Akashi sitting on one of the couches while reading a book and despite him not making any sound, the red-eyed male turned towards him and closed his book after marking the page. He elegantly stood up and offered his hand to Kuroko and after a second of hesitation, the pale man took it. They just stood there for a while, the emperor taking in the appearance of his future spouse. He shed his jacket and gently draped it across Kuroko's shoulders. The latter raised an eyebrow but did not comment on it and the former was glad that his beautiful lover accepted his mark of possession, albeit not being aware of it. Together, they headed to the dining room in a comfortable silence and took their seats in the currently empty table.

Unfortunately, the peace did not last for long as soon after they sat, the double doors of the dining room was slammed open and the rest of the upper echelon of the Teiko Military came in. Their friends were shocked when they found that the royal couple was waiting for them in the dining room with Akashi sitting at the end of the table and Kuroko sitting to his right.

Kuroko did not know it at that time but Akashi purposely let Kuroko wear his slightly bigger jacket that sent a clear message to everyone that saw them.

_Tetsuya is mine. No one is to touch him. If you do, then you will wish you're dead by the time I'm done with you._

Everyone gulped and took their seats quickly. Since Aomine was the fastest among them, he was the one who managed to score the seat beside Kuroko. Seeing Aomine's smug face set everyone off, but they all looked at each other and nodded. All of them coming to the same conclusion.

_We will deal with Ahomine when the angel is no longer here._

But that did not mean they could contain themselves from seething. Far from it, actually.

"Tetsu, here try this."

"Hai, Aomine-kun."

"And this too."

"Thank you."

"Ah! Have you tried this? It's the chef's special."

"No, I haven't."

"So, how was it?"

"It's delicious. Thank you, Aomine-kun."

"Don't sweat it. Just tell me if you want anything."

"Hai."

The oblivious, soon-to-be-dead idiot was unaware of the piercing glares that were sent to him and if this was some sort of fantasy world where magic existed, then Aomine would most probably have died in the most gruesome and painful way possible. Alas, such things were not possible so the rest of the people at the dinner table could only stab their food with their forks viciously. But, you should know by now that one person hated it when someone touched what was his.

"Tetsuya."

Everyone looked up from their dining activities and stared at Akashi.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"I recall that you told Atsushi that you like vanilla-flavoured sweets so I asked the chef to make this for you earlier." He turned to one of the maids and spoke, "Bring it in."

The maid bowed. "Yes, Akashi-sama."

Everyone watched in anticipation while some of the more honest idiots gritted their teeth in anger at the obvious trick. Finally, the maid came in with a big glass that contained white liquid and set it in front of Kuroko. Kuroko stared at the glass in wonder and then glanced at Akashi as if to ask for his permission. Akashi merely nodded and when Kuroko took a sip using the straw provided, his eyes widened.

Akashi asked, "Tetsuya? Love? Are you okay?"

Kuroko nodded and replied, "Akashi-kun, what is this?"

"This is my own recipe of your favourite vanilla milkshake, love. Do you like it?"

_He remembers…_

It was then that Kuroko let out his biggest and most beautiful smile yet. Everyone was so stunned by it that they nearly missed his next words.

"Yes, I like it very much, Akashi-kun. Thank you for preparing this for me."

Akashi coughed to hide his blush. "I'm glad that you like it. Just ask the chef to make it for you whenever you want to drink it."

Kuroko nodded happily. "Hai."

_Ugghh…I'm so jealous!_ Was the collective thoughts of everyone except for the oblivious bluenet and the victorious redhead for the rest of the dinner.


End file.
